Bitter Christmas
by Angel-Hiragizawa32
Summary: He played his characteristics well. Cold, heartless, evil. To him, everything about emotions are absolutely unacceptable. Christmas Eve is here, bitterness played it's cards. D/G *Emotions are for the weak* -Draco


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/n: I was just into the Christmas mood and all of a sudden when I placed my pen on the paper, I wrote this out. I kind of think that this is rather deep in more than just one word. It's a one shot fic but a rather long one. So enjoy and please do review! Have a big Merry Christmas and a beautiful new year!  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
So it begins what they call a tale,  
  
Where life has meanings that weigh no scale,  
  
Christmas is the season to be jolly,  
  
But one soul sat alone without holly,  
  
Another soul felt all alone and needs a call,  
  
There they both find the blessed season, one and all.  
  
  
  
*Angel-Hiragizawa32*  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Cold.. Harsh.. Heartless..  
  
Ice... Mean... Stone..  
  
Perfect. Bitter... Evil...  
  
Alone... Empty... Hollow..  
  
  
  
  
  
He was all of this. He had character and he had the looks. He was the most hated student in Hogwarts. Not only was he hated, he was also feared at times and admired by some as well. Ice was the perfect word to describe him. Those who thought they knew him well would say the same. They would also say that he was cold, heartless and evil. They all said that he was stone hearted and that he had absolutely no feelings towards no one and no thing. Being in Slytherin, it upgraded his evil appearance even more.  
  
Perfect, mean and harsh was the way his outside appearance was. The way he spoke, the way he acted, the way he moved were in those specific ways. His characteristics were the exact replica of his father. It was all in the family. The looks of icy cold surface were from his mother. Perfect blonde hair swiped back, icy grey silver eyes, right height, strong jaw, flawless skin and well toned body was his physical appearance. These were his most perfect sides.  
  
Winter holidays filled the ground with cold snow, harsh weather and bitter feelings. Christmas was supposed to be the season to be jolly but it wasn't. 25th of December was just a few hours away. It had meant nothing more than just another day. He sat alone on the cold floor of the Astronomy Tower. No one was here but him. He was all alone and he liked it that way. Practically the whole school was empty with students except for those who stayed behind. This year not even Potter was here. Apparently, he went to Weasel's house with the Mudblood to celebrate the ridiculously stupid holiday.  
  
Every year for the past 17 years of his life, he had been neglected on Christmas. He had completely become the equivalent to the muggle's Ebenezer Scrooge. The only thing that was different was that he was younger , he wasn't going to be turn warm and the ghost around weren't from the past, present or future to come. The air was cold and icy but the sky was beautiful. He had somehow managed to memorise each and every one of the constellations. For the past 6 years of his life in Hogwarts, he had spent Christmas alone without anyone noticing. He stayed in the dark corners, the dungeons, the Slytherin rooms and of course, here.  
  
It was just about half an hour more to Christmas. His heart no longer held any warmth. This was going to be his last year in Hogwarts celebrating it alone and normal. Next year, he was going to receive the Dark Mark and he was going to officially be a Death Eater. He smirked at the thought. He had no longer feared the event. He had nothing to fear anymore. No one mattered to him anymore. He was never loved, he couldn't love and he tends to avoid love. Love was a horrible weakness and he didn't want to be weak.  
  
He had always been bitter all his life but he was particularly bitterer on Christmas. He remembered when he was younger, he was offered practically the whole world by his parents and he had it all but all he ever wanted was just to be loved by them. That, he never got from him. He was not born to love and to be loved. He was just born to be hated and to hate. He had broke so many hearts and he had injured so many feelings that it didn't matter anymore. He knew that he would never ever get affections from anyone at all. He looked up in the sky and looked at his pocket watch, only 15 more minutes.  
  
He never admitted that he had felt jealousy. He had always been jealous of Potter, Weasel and Mudblood. What they shared was something absolutely warm. He had always wanted it but he never got it. He hated Potter. He offered him his friendship but Potter rejected it. He had always hated Potter for being the boy who lived. He was showered with all the love and warmth. There were times that he wished that he could trade places with Potter just for one day to know how it feels like but it never happened.  
  
Just when he thought he was all alone in the room, he felt a presence of another. Someone rather unexpected. The person was just as surprised to see him as he was to see her. She walked in with her hand me down robes that were so thin that it could barely cover her and keep her warm. She had a rather sad expression on her face. She had tears running down her cheeks. He recognized her underneath the dark room. She was a Weasley but what is a Weasley doing here on Christmas Eve?  
  
  
  
"Oh hi, I didn't know that there was anyone here. I'm sorry to be a bother", she said, in a silent voice.  
  
  
  
She was obviously afraid of him as well. She looked down and turned around to head out.  
  
  
  
"You don't have to go, you can stay, if you wish", he said.  
  
  
  
She looked at him surprise. Actually, he was surprised too. He was surprised that he had asked her to stay. It was as though as he had felt something for the girl. It was as though as he wanted to comfort her. She wiped away her tears and sat next to him, specifically distant for some reason. She didn't dare look at him. He wasn't looking at her at all. He looked out at the stars.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes widened. He was being caring. She felt insecure, she was starting to get confused, and she didn't know what to say. She didn't answer him. She just went silent. He had thought that she just didn't want to tell him. He respected that and saw her shivering. He unclasped the clasp on his cloak and put it around her. She was more shocked by his gesture. She tried to tell him that she didn't need it but he insisted.  
  
  
  
'Thank you", she said.  
  
"You're welcome", he said, in his ice voice.  
  
  
  
He looked at his pocket watch, sadly. The snow starts falling again. It looked beautiful from where they were. It was a nice sight. He felt her shifting her seat near to him. It was a strange feeling to him. It wasn't something that he had expected especially from a Weasley. She looked rather fragile to him. She was like a porcelain doll. She just looked so absolutely breakable. The way her posture was when she sat was just in a rather strange way. She had her knees to her chest and she was her body leaning onwards. The cloak that he put on her had managed to cover her completely.  
  
  
  
"You are lonely, aren't you, Malfoy?" her silent voice said.  
  
  
  
He was taken back. His icy mask took over him again as he was asked the question.  
  
  
  
"What do you think, Weasel?" he asked, in a cold tone.  
  
"I don't know, maybe? You've got the whole world at your feet. You've got practically everything", she answered  
  
"Now, that's where you are wrong. I have everything but it seems to me like I have nothing at all. Do you know agonizing that is?" he said.  
  
"That's why you're an asshole to everyone?" she asked.  
  
"I do not see why it is your concern, Weasel. I do not see why I should answer to a person who's obviously lower classed that I am", he said.  
  
  
  
She flinched at his voice. It was just so icy and heartless. She didn't like it. She felt like she shouldn't be here. She stood up and took off the clasp of the cloak. She returned it to him and turned on her heels to walk away. She felt just absolutely confused by him. One moment he was being all nice and warm and the next he was cold and icy. She was just confused. She did the only thing that she could, walk away like every other thing in her life. She walked away.  
  
He watched her walk away from him. He didn't understand her. Come to think of it, he didn't understand whatever that just happened. What the hell was a Weasley doing in Hogwarts grounds on Christmas Eve when all the happy family was at her house? She had looked so troubled, what had happened? Why was she here in the first place? He was just minding his business being alone, icy and cold by himself until she showed up. Now, he just felt frustrated and why? Because the Weasley girl had made it all complicated!  
  
After twenty seconds of staring into thin air, he decided to go after her. He just wanted to know some answers. He went after her, following her trail and eventually found her. She was just standing by the window, looking out of it in some sort of a trance. He was content to know what was wrong with her. His curiosity was just killing him. The moment she saw him, she looked down and tried to walk away, again. This time, he stopped her. He held her by her wrist.  
  
  
  
"Weasley, my patience with you is running low. What is going on? Why on earth are you here? Why did you walk away? Why did you do whatever you just did?" he asked, all in one go.  
  
  
  
She flinched again. She looked as though as he was going to hit her. That dawn him bad. That hit him so bad. He had managed to scare a girl, one thing that he had not intended to do. He scared the girl. He let go of her and stepped back. She was shocked and confused. She saw him turning around and walking as fast as he could away from her. She saw the expression on his face. It was horror; she saw fear and horror on his face at the same time. She didn't understand it, she wanted too but she didn't.  
  
  
  
"Draco! Please stop, don't walk away!" she shouted.  
  
  
  
The louder she shouted the faster he walked. She had to run to stop him but she was just too fast for him. She kept on shouting for him but he didn't turn back. Then, just when she was running, she tripped and fell. A loud thump followed her fall. He heard it and turned around. That was when he saw her lying on the floor, moaning in pain. As heartless as he can be, he had to see what's wrong with the darn wretched girl. He turned his back and walked towards her. She had fallen real hard. He helped her sit up. She was rubbing her ankle. She had managed to sprain it when she fell.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you care? You made me fall, you made me run after you", she yelled at him.  
  
  
  
He was taken back, again. She was yelling at him for something he didn't even do. He was ready to fume out his anger on her but he held it back. He didn't want her to know about him. They were after all just enemies. She tried to stand up but she fell again. Her ankle was badly sprained. Sure, he was heartless and cold but still not cold enough to leave someone injured here. His hands went under her knees and on her back. She wriggled and squirmed away from his grasp. He growled at her.  
  
"Look Weasley, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I'm just going to take you up to the infirmary to get you checked up so don't be difficult and confusing", he growled.  
  
"Difficult! You're the one who's being difficult and confusing! You say mean things to me up at the Astronomy tower and you go berserk at me for no reason, they you come looking for me and you walk off. It's your FAULT that I'm in pain!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Oh shut your gap Weasley!" he growled even louder.  
  
"No! I don't think I will! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of people shutting me up when I want to have my say! I hate it that no one notices or care about me! I hate it that whenever I do something nice or I achieve something, I'm overcastted! Damn it! I just... I just... All I ever wanted was someone to care..." she said, starting to cry.  
  
  
  
There in front of him, she broke down. Tears just came out. She was broken, in his arms. She cried and she leaned on his chest for support. She cried on his chest. He was just too shock to do anything. She went on mumbling about how all she ever wanted was just to be noticed but not overprotected. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. When she stopped, she noticed how warm he was being to her. She wished that it would never end but she knew that it had to. This wasn't him. She pulled away and felt him carry her nonetheless.  
  
Their way to the infirmary was mostly in silence. That was when sneaky little Peeves came. He placed mistletoe above them and did a little spell that would force them to kiss even if they didn't want to. So, if they had to do it, might as well just follow on with the tradition. She closed her eyes and waited for him to lean forwards. As in on cue, he did. He leaned down and kissed her lips. It was that one touch that made them both feel electricity jolt on their spines. It was just a quick but soft one. She blushed when they pulled apart. He had still continued to carry her to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
"Merry Christmas, Draco", she whispered.  
  
  
  
He did not respond to her. He had heard it well and it was well enough. He knew that they had both felt something there but he wasn't going to be brought down by weakness. He can't. He didn't want to burden her. He knew that if something did spark between them and they pursued each other, she would get hurt, eventually. He didn't want that to happen. So, he did what he did best, keep himself away from all this things and remain as the cold iceberg that he had always been.  
  
  
  
  
  
*fine*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: that's all I can write so far. I think it's pretty ok for a Christmas thingamabob. So yea, review and Merry Christmas. 


End file.
